


Across the Screens

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [20]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Even in these trying times, you still gotta celebrate. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480586
Kudos: 2





	Across the Screens

**Well well well. It has been some time since I've been in this fandom and especially in the Nico-NASTYH universe. Anyway, let's get into it.  
**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

* * *

"...three, two, and one." Umi relaxes her arms as she stares at her webcam. "And that concludes the end of our workout." She stands as she smiles at the camera. "Thank you all for coming today. Be sure to stay hydrated and keep moving. I'll see all of you next week."

"Bye instructor."

"See you next week."

"Hope you have a good weekend."

Several good-byes are said and the faces of her students disappear until two rectangles are left. One of the rectangles turned into a picture of a man 30s. "You're improving Umi."

Umi bows her head. "Thank you Mr. Kenji."

Kenji looks to the side and then back to Umi. "Think you can teach the class next week by yourself?"

Umi nods her head. I believe so Mr. Kenji."

"Hm. I'll still handle the hosting then." He nods his head. "See you next week."

"Good bye Mr Kenji. I hope you have a great weekend." Kenji's face disappears. _'And that's that.'_ The blunette walks to his computer and turns off the video call. _'It still feels weird to be doing my internship like this, but I'm glad to still help people stay fit.'_ Umi sits down on her chair and looks at her computer screen. _'Hm?'_ She notices a notification and clicks on it:

Niconess: U finished with your class?

Umi_Sonoda: I just finished for this week.

Niconess: Kool. Can I call?

Umi_Sonoda: Sure.

_Incoming call from Niconess_

_Join call?_

_Decline_

Umi adjusts her webcam before she clicks on the green button and then Nico's face pops up. "Hey Nico."

Nico smiles and waves her hand. "Heya Umi. How are you doing?"

Umi shrugs, "I'm doing good so far."

"How's school?"

"I'm just taking a class and an internship for my summer session. How are you doing Nico?"

Nico sighs as she leans on her chair and ruffles one of her pigtails. "I've been busy at the studio with Ken and the others but I'm done with the latest video." The raven-haired woman's eyes drift off-center. "The video should edited and be up by tomorrow."

 _'Hmm, it's been some time since I last checked.'_ Umi opens a tab and looks up Nico's channel. She looks at the subscribers and her eyes widen, "Oh my Nico. That's a lot more than I remember."

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Ken noticed that I've been gaining international fans and started to hire translators for my videos. I then made collabs with VTubers and I gained a lot of fans."

Umi clicks a video to see Nico and an animated avatar of a person playing a horror game. The avatar looks like an orange-haired woman with two different horns on the side of her head. The blunette tilts her head. "Is that supposed to be a dragon?"

"Oh Coco? Yeah her 3D model is half-human and half-dragon." Nico grins as she sighs, "She was a blast to play with." She looks back at Umi. "You should watch her videos. Fair warning though, her content is wild."

"Huh. I'll look into it." Umi looks at the calendar and she twitches, "Will you be doing more videos?"

"Yeah." She then frowns, "I'm sorry Umi. I wanted some Numico time with you."

"I can wait."

Nico smiles, "Thank you for being so patient with me. I should be done near the end of next month."

"Nico?"

Nico turns to the door. "Yeah Mama?"

"Food's ready."

"Thanks Mama." Nico turns to Umi. "Want to keep the call on?"

Umi shakes her head. "It's fine. Enjoy yourself. You can call after you're done."

"Alright. I'll call you later Umi."

"I'll see you later."

The call ends and Umi stares at a black screen. _'Hmm,'_ Umi leans on the desk and taps on it. _'It seems Nico is swamped with work and forgot.'_ Her mind starts to wonder. _'How would you do a birthday in this type of situation?'_ Umi searches up the web and looks for ideas. _'Hmm, so I can set up a virtual room with everyone. But first...'_ Umi picks up her phone and starts texting:

[ Hello Mr. Sang. Are you busy at the moment? ]

...

[ Yes I have some time. ]

[ I know this is a lot to ask, but can you let Nico have the 22nd of July off? ]

[ That's Nico's birthday yes? I was planning to give her a day off. Planning to give her a party? ]

[ Yes. ]

[ Best of luck then. ]

 _'Yes! Now then,'_ Umi types on her computer and opens up a room. After a few seconds, Honoka and Kotori's face pop up. "Hello you two."

"Hey Umi."

"Yo Umi. So what's up?"

"I want to make a surprise birthday party for Nico."

"Ohhh that sounds fun. What are you going to do?"

"Well," Umi looks at the ideas. "We can play games and watch movies in a room with everyone."

Kotori claps her hands. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have some games and movies for everyone."

"Thank you Kotori."

"Hey" Honoka brings her face close to the webcam "What about cakes? You can't have a birthday without cakes."

"Well," Umi looks at her door and then back. "I don't think I have enough flour for that."

"Oh I can just bake it for you."

"Really? But I wouldn't want to impose..."

"It's fine it's fine. It's Nico's birthday."

"Thank you Honoka."

"It's no problem."

"Now how much would it cost?"

"It's for free."

Umi stares at at Honoka's grin. "...No Honoka. I should pay for it."

"Nope."

"Honoka, I should at least pay for some of it. You're doing the baking and using the ingredients."

"Fine fine. 10%"

Umi narrows her eyes. "75%."

"20."

"65."

"35."

Umi sighs, "60. I'm not going any lower."

Honoka huffs, "Fine, fine." She reaches for something off-screen. "What flavor for Nico?"

"Strawberry."

"How many pieces?"

 _'Let's see, there's Nico's family, my parents, and everyone else...'_ Umi does the mental calculations. "15 slices. Make sure Nico gets a bigger piece."

"Gotcha."

Kotori jumps in. "How are you going to bring them to everyone?"

Umi leans back on her chair. "I'll ask my father first and figure something out." She looks at Honoka. "How fast can you get the cake done?"

Honoka taps her pen against her cheek. "With a cake this size, I'll say... about three hours."

"Can you make a day before her birthday?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll go ask my dad right now." Umi picks up her phone and stands up—

"Oh," Umi looks at Honoka. "Should we get everyone else in?"

"Yes. I'll be right back." Umi walks downstairs and looks around. "Dad? Are you there?"

"In here honey." It was her mom's voice and it seems to be coming from the gym. Umi walks to the home gym to see her dad bench pressing while her mom is spotting him. "What is it honey?"

"I'm doing something for Nico's birthday. I was wondering if you can drive me to my friends' houses and drop off cake."

The man grunts and Yori briefly looks up before looking back down. "Since your father is busy at the moment, I'll talk for him. Which of your friends?"

"Everyone."

The man grunts again and Yori answers, "He said yes." She looks up and smiles, "I think it'll be a good change of pace for both you since you two stayed cooped too long in this house."

"Thank you mom and dad." Umi walks out into the living and pulls out her phone:

[ Hello Mrs. Yazawa, are you free at the moment? Also don't let Nico know I am texting you right now. ]

...

[ Hello Umi. Nico is busy with the kids. What is going on? ]

[ Are you planning something for Nico's birthday? ]

[ I was planning to have a talk with Mr. Sang about getting her free on that day. Do you have something in mind? ]

[ I wanted to do a surprise party for Nico in a video conference. I also made sure to talk to Mr Sang beforehand to give her a day off on that day. ]

[ Oh my that sounds like a great idea. Thank you for thinking ahead. What do you want me to do? ]

[ I'll come by with my father and drop off slices of cake for Nico, you, and her siblings. When you hear us sing, walk in with her piece of cake. ]

[ Got it. I'll see you then. ]

Umi walks up the stairs and toward her room. As she gets closer, she can hear everyone else. _'Right then, let's see what the others think.'_

_._

_. . ._

_. . . . ._

_Calling Niconess_

_. . . . ._

_. . ._

_._

Umi tries not to bounce in her seat as she stares at the blank screen. She looks at phone to see the chat is waiting for her signal.

_Ding_

Umi looks up to see Nico's face. "Hello Nico."

"Hey Umi. How're you doing?"

"Great. I was really surprised that you texted me that you had a day off today."

"Me too. I got in the studio before Mr. Sang told me I had the day off with some equipment issue." Nico leans back and huffs, "Could've told me before I got there."

Umi tries not to smile. "These issues happen at random."

"Ehh. But at least I got time off for my special day. I don't have much planned so what do you want to do?"

Umi lets herself smile, "Well," She types on her phone and then on her computer. "I actually have something in mind." Seven boxes appear with their friend's faces and Umi's parents walk into the screen.

"What the—" The door on Nico's room open and her family walks in with cake.

That was the cue for everyone beside Nico to sing:

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Nico_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Everyone starts to clap and cheer.

"Congrats for surviving a year Nicocchi."

"Congratulation Nico."

"Happy Bday Nico nya~!"

"HBD Nico!"

"All the best Nico!"

"Looks like you got one more candle to blow Nico."

"You better keep having more birthdays in the future Nico!"

Umi smiles, "Happy birthday Nico."

Nico rubs her nose and rapidly blinks her eyes. "You girls..." She smiles as her mom places the cake on her desk and her family crowd over her.

Rin jumps up from her seat. "Let's eat cake nya~"

"Now hold up Tabby." Nico stands up and pockets her phone. "Let me wash up first."

"Ehhhh? Let's eat now."

"You all got me at a bad time. Don't worry it'll be quick."

Nico maneuvers her way out the door and Cotarou leans forward. "Tabby."

"Wha—"

"That sounds like a good nickname Rin."

"Nooo..."

The rest of the conversation fade out as Umi's phone vibrate. _'Hm?'_ She picks it up and stares at the screen:

_Video Call from Nico_

Umi raises her eyebrow but she turns off her webcam and audio. She accepts the call to see Nico's face with her bathroom in the background. "Nico?"

Nico smiles, "Hey you. How long did you plan this?"

Umi's lips curve upward. "A month."

"I really must've been busy. Thank you for doing this Umi."

"I'm happy to enjoy this day with you Nico."

"Ugh I might need some insulin with all this sweetness I'm getting from you."

Umi's cheeks heat up. "Oh hush."

"But in all seriousness I do want to wash up. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you soon Umi." Nico waves her hand and the call ends.

Umi places her phone down and turns on her screen again.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Happy Birthday Nico!**

**Dang, I really do miss writing this couple. But yeah, school and internship really eats up a lot of time. And even after summer session, I'm going to work on an ongoing story so it'll be some time before I go back.**

**All in all, see you all next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
